


Someday

by Tracing_Letters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: You and Hyunjin have a talk about maybe having children someday





	Someday

You placed a plate down on the table, Jeongin's eyes lighting up at the sight of fluffy eggs and pancakes that decorated it beautifully.

"Thank you!" Jeongin said and Hyunjin repeated just as cheerfully when you handed him his plate as well and sat next to him. You leaned your head on his shoulder and he frowned.

"You're not eating?" Hyunjin asked.  
"I'm not hungry right now"  
You wondered when the others would wake up, considering you started cooking quite late as a surprise since they'd had such a long, tiring day yesterday. You placed a kiss on Hyunjin's cheek. It was quite a beautiful scene that left you feeling content and you found yourself wondering, not for the first time, if this is how your life, maybe even possible family would be in the future.

"Do you want to have kids?" You asked absentmindedly and Jeongin choked on the milk he was sipping. You hadn't realized you were staring right at him. You quickly went over to his side of the table to pat his back. Hyunjin giggled in his seat.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?!"  
"Yeah, all good" Jeongin replied, clearing his throat.  
"You weren't talking to me, I'm just going to eat my food, everything is good.." he rambled.  
"Idiot"  
"Hyunjin! Be nice~"  
This really wasn't the time for such a conversation but it's not like you'd planned on blurting that out. How embarrassing. You made your way back to the spot beside Hyunjin.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?" He asked, putting a forkful of pancake to your lips which you accepted.  
"Well. It's not that sudden. I've been thinking about this for a long time now." you say, after swallowing.

"I see. Then it's something you want?" The tone of his voice and overall attitude was quite comforting. He didn't even sound startled. You took another bite of food he offered you. "Yeah, I think- no, I'm positive that's what I want" you turned to look him in the eyes.

"Not right now, of course, but in like, twenty years it could be nice!" You said.  
"What could be nice?" Jisung asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes on his way over, oblivious to Jeongin shaking his head 'no' at him.

"Having kids." you said and by this point, you had the fork, helping yourself to your boyfriend's meal.  
Jisung squinted for dramatic effect. "With him? I have to laugh."  
"Ouch" Hyunjin said mockingly and put a hand to his chest. That comment hurt but he played it off. You tried to offer to prepare Jisung's plate but he'd politely turned you down, heading for the food himself. You'd wrapped your arms around your boyfriend instead.

"Don't listen to him, honey"  
"Never do, but.. what if I'm not a good dad?"  
"Hey. Do you believe I'd even think about asking you if I had a single doubt? You're the most loving, caring person I've ever known an-"

Hyunjin pulled you in for a kiss.  
"I love you. You know that, right?"  
You nodded. "And I'll love all of our mini 'you's. And 'me's." he winked and you put your hands to your face so he couldn't see the possible color rising to your cheeks. He held onto your wrists, gently pulling you toward him while leaning into you for another kiss, which he worked at slowly and a bit too passionately, causing you to hum.

After pulling away, face still close to yours, he spoke. "Sure you don't wanna try right now? Twenty years is pretty long.."  
"Stop, don't be silly. Ten?"  
"Five?"

Jisung dropped his fork onto his plate, effectively disrupting the two of you.

"Please don't say another word, this is so disgusting." He begged.  
"I think it's kinda cute. In a way." Jeongin said, shrugging.  
"Oh? Then you can keep an eye on them, I'm out." Jisung said, turning to leave until he heard his plate dragging against the table. He turned back around and took the plate from Hyunjin. "Mine." Was all he said before leaving the room.

"Does anyone wanna go play video games?" Jeongin asked, leaving not long after Jisung.  
"I do!" You called out. You got up and stood behind Hyunjin's chair, putting your arms over his shoulders.

"I can make you some more." you offered.  
"No thanks baby, I'll get it. Let Jeongin know I'm crushing the winner in the next round."  
"Is that so?" You asked and kissed the top of his head.  
"Yes!" He kissed your hand before you let go and went on your way to help Jeongin sort through the games.

Hyunjin smiled as he stood in the kitchen, fixing himself another plate of the leftovers. It really could be nice, couldn't it? Especially since he never doubted you either. Not your kindness, not your love, not even the fact you were the one.


End file.
